La Guerra de los Seis Pueblos
by Nao-chan16
Summary: En el antiguo Japón existían seis pueblos, lo cuales mantenían unido a aquél país. El pueblo del Sol, El pueblo del Viento, El pueblo del Fuego, El pueblo del Verano, El pueblo del Otoño y El pueblo de la Primavera. ¿Qué pasaría si el Dios del Pueblo del Sol, Taiyou Amemiya, se enamorara de una joven mortal quién está comprometida con el príncipe de su aldea, Shindou Takuto?


**Bueno, se preguntarán qué hago aquí y por qué no subí el capítulo tres de **_**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos volveré a tu vida, **_** pues es simple~ Jugando como idiota en una colina me lastime una mano y no pude escribir y/o usar mi PC. Pero esta historia se me ocurrió mientras dormía, fue un sueño... y me agradó la idea, entonces la anoté en mi celular y poco a poco comencé a darle un sentido a mi maravilloso sueño (?) Primero que todo tengo que aclarar un par de cosas: En esta historia no existe el límite de diez años de Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO, todos los personajes tienen la misma edad (Excepto los Dioses a los que se les puede multiplicar la edad por mil millones eweU) y habrán muchas parejas con mezclas de IE e IEGO, por lo que será un fic bastante extraño, pero a mí me encantó la idea owo, No los molesto más... ¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer:**** Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO /Chrono Stone no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Level-5.**

**Summary****: En el antiguo Japón existían seis pueblos, lo cuales mantenían unido a aquél país. El pueblo del Sol, El pueblo del Viento, El pueblo del Fuego, El pueblo del Verano, El pueblo del Otoño y El pueblo de la Primavera. ¿Qué pasaría si el Dios del Pueblo del Sol, Taiyou Amemiya, se enamorara de una joven mortal quién está comprometida con el príncipe de su aldea, Shindou Takuto?**

**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene bastante OOC, por si alguno quiere huir ahora xDDDD.**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, en el antiguo país de Japón, existían seis pueblos, los cuales mantenían unidos a aquél lugar. Eran el Pueblo del Sol, el Pueblo del Viento, el Pueblo del Fuego, el Pueblo del Verano, el Pueblo del Otoño y el Pueblo de la Primavera. Todos estos pueblos tenían un Dios que protegía la aldea y les proveía de prósperos años y buenas cosechas. El dios del Pueblo del Sol era Taiyou Amemiya, el del Pueblo del Viento Kazemaru Ichirouta, el del Pueblo del Fuego era Shuuya Goenji, la diosa del Pueblo del Verano era Natsumi Raimon, la del Pueblo del Otoño era Aki Kino y por último la del Pueblo de la Primavera era Haruna Otonashi. Todos tenían un destino en común, casarse entre ellos para solidificar la alianza de los Seis Pueblos, así todos podrían crear un mejor destino para su país.

En el Pueblo del Sol, existía una familia, la familia Kinako. Un clan de guerreros aliados con los reyes de la aldea, la familia Shindou. En aquella familia había una joven llamada Nanobana, quién era la única que tenía prohibido pelear, ya que de ella dependía la unión del pueblo y la realeza, la fusión que se realizaría por medio de un matrimonio, ella sería la prometida del príncipe Takuto Shindou.

Ella era una chica bajita, de aspecto bastante infantil, cabello castaño muy claro, hermosos ojos del mismo color, sólo que eran más cristalinos y en su cabello tenía una cinta color amarilla que se le otorgó en su cumpleaños número dieciséis, lo que significaba que ella era una seguidora de su Dios. A pesar de tener un aspecto infantil y parecer una niña, ella había superado esa etapa de su vida hace bastante tiempo, aprendió a que ella tendría que gobernar su pueblo y que no podría pelear por él, así que su futuro sólo dependía de sus estudios, por eso ella todos los días rogaba al Dios del Sol que le diera la valentía para decir que no a su compromiso y pedir el consentimiento del Rey para poder pelear en la guerra que estaba predestinada para esos tiempos.

* * *

Desde el palacio del Sol, Taiyou Amemiya observaba y escuchaba las plegarias de aquella chica, quién se encontraba apenada al saber que se casaría con alguien a quién no amaba y además que tendría que soportar la tarea de ser la princesa de una aldea a la cual quería proteger con sus propias manos como antes lo habían hecho sus antepasados, empuñando su espada y su escudo, no estando al lado de alguien a quien no amaba.

-Por favor, Dios del Sol, protege a nuestro pueblo- rogaba la chica besando su amuleto con la figura de un sol, que se le otorgaba a cada primogénito de los clanes en signo de honor y lealtad a su dios.

-Levanta tu cabeza.- le ordenó una suave voz que pertenecía a un muchacho de no más de 25 años, cabello naranjo y hermosos ojos azules, quién tenía un brillo celestial cubriéndole, casi como si fuera el mismo sol que alumbraba a su aldea.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó ella sumida en el miedo, retrocediendo lentamente, ya que a los hombres no se les permitía entrar a los aposentos de las mujeres si no se les otorgaba el consentimiento del padre.

-Yo soy el Dios del Sol, el Dios de mi pueblo, Taiyou Amemiya y he escuchado tus plegarias, sé que no quieres casarte con el príncipe Takuto porque no lo amas, pero déjame decirte, Kinako Nanobana, que yo estoy profundamente enamorado de ti...Te he observado desde que eras una niña y me he dado cuenta de que eres bastante interesante. Nunca te rindes y aún sabiendo que tienes prohibido pelear, vas a entrenar al campo de batalla con Yuuki Tachimukai- le contó riéndose entre dientes- También sé que quieres proteger a mi pueblo de la guerra y la devastación, y de entre tantas guerreras y guerreros, te he elegido a ti para que seas mi seguidora, mi guerrera y mi mano derecha...te llamaré, cuando menos te lo esperes...- y dicho aquello, el joven desapareció dejando sólo un vació brillo.

Esa fue la primera vez que el Dios protector de su pueblo de presentó ante la joven Kinako y desde ese día, Taiyou comenzó a aumentar sus visitas puesto que él se había enamorado profunda y ciegamente de ella, cosa que le trajo problemas con los Dioses de los Seis Pueblos.

-Taiyou, sabemos que has estado visitando a esa mortal perteneciente a tu pueblo- habló Kazemaru, el dios del Pueblo del Viento.

-¿Intentas engañarme con esa mortal que ni siquiera es capaz de defender a su pueblo?- preguntó la diosa del Pueblo del Verano, Natsumi.

-No seas así Natsumi- le defendió la diosa del Pueblo del Otoño, Aki.

-¡Está en su juicio! ¡Taiyou no debería estar con una mortal que ni siquiera pertenece a alguien memorable de su pueblo!- exclamó la diosa del Pueblo de la Primavera, Haruna.

-¡Cállense todos!- exclamó el dios del Pueblo del Fuego, Goenji.- Natsumi, sabes perfectamente que Taiyou no estará atado a ti hasta que se lleve a cabo el matrimonio de nuestra alianza. Y tú Taiyou, no deberías estar con esa mortal, descuidas tus deberes de dios y sabes que tarde o temprano deberás dejar a la chica ya que ella también está comprometida con el Príncipe de su pueblo y no puedes hacer algo que pueda arriesgar la unión de tu aldea.

-Goenji, yo la amo y no dejaré que nada haga que me aleje de ella.- declaró el chico mientras se formaba un brillo en sus ojos.

-Taiyou...-suspiró éste- Mira, permitiremos que estés con esa mortal hasta que se lleve a cabo su matrimonio o el tuyo. Apégate a la Alianza como todos lo estamos haciendo, Kazemaru deberá casarse con Aki, yo me casaré con Haruna y tú, debes cumplir tu deber casándote con Natsumi o sino harás que el país de Japón entre en guerra sólo por tus caprichos. Un dios debe hacer lo que un dios debe hacer.

-¡Goenji!- exclamó la peli-naranja- ¡Esto deberíamos discutirlo más abiertamente! ¡Convoquemos al Consejo de los Seis Dioses!

-Natsumi...-volvió a suspirar el peli-crema- ¿Crees que es así de necesario convocar a nuestros guerreros para discutir temas de amor? ¡Nosotros sólo solicitamos la ayuda de nuestros seguidores cuando es un tema de bastante importancia!

-¿No crees que el amor es un tema de importancia Goenji?- preguntó esta vez Haruna- ¡Sabes perfectamente de que los dioses tenemos prohibido enamorarnos de mortales! ¿Tú le darás el consentimiento a Taiyou de hacer lo que quiera mientras nosotros estamos aquí trabajando en unir nuestros pueblos? ¿Qué pasa si yo me enamoro de un mortal? ¿Cómo tu prometida me dejarás estar con él?

-Haruna, por favor tú no...-susurraba rendido el Dios del Fuego ya cansado de tantos reclamos- ¡Está bien! ¡Convocaremos al Consejo de los Seis Pueblos para mañana mismo!

Y así mismo, todos los Dioses desaparecieron quedando sólo Taiyou, quien permanecía con la cabeza baja y una sonrisa en su rostro. Ya era hora de ir a ver a su mortal.

* * *

**Fin del primer Capítulo/Prólogo, realmente no sé que es~ ¡Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar un review!  
Se despide, la Loca Desquiciada mejor conocida como Naomi~**


End file.
